Tassadar
Tassadar is a ranged Support Hero from the StarCraft universe. An executor without equal, Tassadar has fought tirelessly to purify the Koprulu sector of the Zerg infestation. Only now, after learning to wield the shadowy powers of the Void, is Tassadar finally ready to face the Overmind and its all-consuming Swarm. Background Tassadar, Savior of the Templar, was a protoss high templar and executor in charge of the expeditionary force which made first contact with the Zerg. His forces also made first contact with the Terrans when they sterilized the surface of Chau Sara in an effort to stem the growth of the Zerg. Tassadar was extremely reluctant to sacrifice the Terrans in order to destroy the Zerg. He eventually lost his position as executor for sparing the Terrans. Tassadar learned how to use the Dark Templar's energies6 and dared to bring them to Aiur. This alliance was responsible for the destruction of the dreaded Overmind, but not without Tassadar's sacrifice.From the StarCraft wiki Gameplay Summary Strengths *Hard counter to stealthed heroes by using *Strong waveclear with *Decent escape with *Very strong synergy with physical attackers *Can negate single-target burst damage with and *Powerful heroic abilities with low cooldown, which can be cast even more frequently at level 20 *Passively slows enemy with basic attack Weaknesses *Low poke damage *Lacks utility to negate hard engages *Unreliable healing capacity Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Tassadar's Plasma Shield (especially if Khala's Embrace is taken) can be combined with to greatly increase The Butcher's sustain while shielding him. Some of Lúcio’s weaknesses are that he lacks wave clear and single-target burst healing. Tassadar shores both of these up nicely with Plasma Shield and Psionic Storm. When these two heroes are on the same team, it can be very difficult for opponents to find a good kill target. Malthael's already strong self-sustain makes him better paired with allies that can mitigate or prevent damage rather raw healing. Tassadar offers great utility, with Force Wall being both useful to trap victims of , as well prevent divers from attacking Malthael. Ragnaros has a lot of self-healing with , and Tassadar’s shields are a great way to ensure that he stays alive long enough for that healing to come through in extended fights. Effective against Oracle shuts down Valeera’s attempts to flank enemies in its tracks by revealing nearby stealthed Heroes, and the extra shielding that Tassadar can provide can make it difficult for Valeera’s team to burst someone down. Effective foes Skins ;Savior of the Templar (base) ;Executor :Executors rarely command from the field of battle, but their Regalia is fitted with meticulously crafted khaydarin crystals to amplify their psionic powers should the need arise. ;Crypt King :Pharaoh Ta-sadar knew the power of the darkworld would consume his realm, but Luxoria would still survive... Better the Nexus devour his kingdom than the Scorpid Swarm. :This skin is related to the Luxoria themed-skins. Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Mecha :The Kaijo Diablo could not be contained; cities worldwide had been reduced to cinders. Now humanity's survival hangs upon the untested mecha, Tassadar. :This skin is related to the Mechas VS Kaijos themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities and themed mount. Development ]] Tassadar was concieved within the first two years of the game's development,2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. ''Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 and appeared in early builds.Nethaera. 2011-10-22. StarCraft II – Blizzard DOTA & Mod Tools Panel. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. He started off as a sentry, but was eventually made a fully fledged hero. A crest was added to his back to make him look more epic.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 The crest bears resemblance to the one worn by Artanis in Legacy of the Void. Trivia Tassadar's mecha skin also doubles as a mount. Here, he transforms into a jetfighter.2015-03-20, In Development: Skins, Mounts, and Jets. Oh my!. YouTube, accessed on 2015-03-22 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links *Tassadar at the StarCraft wiki Category:Heroes Category:StarCraft Category:Support Category:Protoss Category:Aspects Category:Deities